


Time Off

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Time Off

Title: Time Off  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #65 Tongue, and also for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s Monthly Drabble challenge: "it can't rain all the time".  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: N/A

  
~

Time Off

~

“Surely it can’t rain _all_ the time,” Draco muttered, staring out the window.

Harry sighed. “Apparently it can,” he said. “I’m sorry. They forecast a gorgeous weekend, which was why I suggested we take time off, and now we’re stuck with rain.”

Draco turned to leer at him. “Well,” he purred. “There is one thing a rainy weekend is good for.”

“Oh?” Harry’s mouth had gone dry.

As Draco licked his lips, Harry’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

“Come here and I’ll show you,” Draco said.

When the sun came out a few hours later, neither man noticed.

~


End file.
